La route 66 : Première partie
by Sophia Hopes
Summary: Au bord de la route 66, Green se réveille, avec deux souvenirs : un éclair vert et un prénom, Harry. Il s'adapte dans ce monde désertique et devient l'invisible, celui qui se joue de la faucheuse à chaque course. Mais ce motard étincelant déchante vite quand un homme au regard gris arrive dans son bar...
1. Prologue

**Résumé**** : **Au bord de la route 66, Green se réveille, avec deux souvenirs : un éclair vert et un prénom, Harry. Très vite il s'adapte dans ce monde désertique et devient l'invisible, celui qui se joue de la faucheuse à chaque course et qui gagne quoi qu'il arrive Mais ce motard étincelant déchante quand un homme au regard gris arrive dans son bar, et que derrière l'éclair vert qui habite son cerveau depuis plus d'un an un prénom ce devine...

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter de J. , tout lui appartient, son monde et son univers est une source d'inspiration inépuisable, merci à elle

**Blabla sur la fic**:Et voilà le prologue de cette fic qui comporte pour le moment 8 chapitres, chacun d'environ 11 pages words.

Je rappelle que cette fic est en relation avec la fic _La route 66 : [chronique 1] Tout a un commencement..._qui parle de Lily Evans. Je vous la conseille pour plus de compréhension par rapport à cette fic, et par rapport à certains personnages secondaires. Mais elles peuvent être lu indépendamment l'une de l'autre.

Cette fic va se passer au temps de Harry, et reprend la fin de la bataille finale et la suite. Harry a fais un mauvais choix qui le pousse à détruire d'une nouvelle façon Voldy, enfin il ne pourra le faire qu'une fois ses souvenirs retrouvés... Cette fic sera dure, des scènes glauques et gores y seront glissées, des allusions aux dérivateurs humains tel que l'alcool et la débauche seront aussi présent (mais à petit dose, sans incitation). La mythologie sera là, avec de nombreuses créatures magiques inspiré de différentes religions et le tout à ma manière (vampire, succube, chimère, ange, furie...).

De plus, je préfère vous prévenir maintenant, cette fic sera un slash, sans lemon de prévu, ni de yaoi. Le couple sera rapidement identifiable, dans les prochains chapitres. Mais ce couple ne sera pas mis en avant, ne vous attendez pas à des papouilles et autres joyeusetés, mes protagonistes auront autre chose à faire.

De nouveau, je le répète comme dans ma chronique sur Lily, toutes les réponses à vos questions ne seront pas aborder dans cette fic. Elle sera suivis par une deuxième partie qui se passera elle dans le futur mais je n'en dis pas plus.

**Rating** : M, Ne convient pas aux enfants et adolescents de moins de 16 ans. Violence suggérée, langage susceptible de choquer, scènes de sexe non explicites.

**Temps de parution** : Seulement ce prologue et le chapitre un sont corrigés, mais j'en ai plusieurs en avance... donc il va falloir être patient !

**Petit merci** : Tout d'abord je dois remercier ma correctrice, ma béta, qui est devenue une vraie amie à travers mes fictions. Ce n'est autre que Mary, ma petite souris.

**Note diverse** : je vous évite un long monologue sur moi, mes aspirations, ma vie... Vous vous en foutez complètement et moi aussi. Je veux juste signaler que je publie enfin ce travail qui me tient très à coeur, donc merci de ne rien copier, de ne rien vous approprier sans mon autorisation. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques, remarques, n'hésitez pas à me balancer mes quatre vérités si elles sont justifiées, je suis ouverte à la critique pour m'améliorer et non pour me descendre.

•

•

Et je vous souhaite une _bonne lecture_ !

•

**Prologue**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

_**« Tu crois que tout est finis ? Mais tout commence Harry... »**_

_Une lueur noire.. Fourmillement de ténèbres sinueuses dans ce monde à la palette chatoyante de milles couleurs..._

_Et le néant... Doux chaos bienvenu dans mon âme brisée..._

******•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

******•**

Une drôle d'odeur acre emplit mes narines... Elle pénètre mes poumons telle un étaux dont seul le temps semble avoir d'emprise sur elle... Elle me transperce et m'oblige à suffoquer dans un râle sinistre. Je ne sens plus rien. Mon corps est un amas de chairs mortes qui ne semble ne plus vouloir agiter ne serais-ce qu'un petit orteil ridicule. Je veux bouger mais rien ne se passe, mon cerveau vide de toute pensée, tente de faire réagir un de mes bras coincé sous mon ventre. Je sens une douleur sourde m'envahir et un gémissement semble naître, mais qui ne viendra jamais de cette gorge sèche et figée. Ma langue tourne dans ma bouche, ma salive se faisant rare, mes dents fond grincer des morceaux de sable dans un triste son. Tout en moi cri la douleur fulgurante qui se mou-voit avec ironie à travers mes muscles engourdis.

Et puis mes paupières, si lourdes... Si lentes.. Ma volonté durement mise à l'épreuve me force à ouvrir mes yeux, et d'observer ce qui m'entoure. Une petite victoire dans ce qui me reste à accomplir, le noir fait place à une douce lumière à travers une cape qui recouvre mon visage. Cape non noir, mais d'un vert bouteille et brillant, laissant une impression de forêt indistincte.

Et mon ouïe me transperce... Un vent sinueux et violent qui vibre avec rage aux creux de mes oreilles. Ma salive revenant, je l'avale, me tirant une grimace douloureuse sur mon visage, ma gorge asséchée me fait un mal de chien.

Dans un cris je me relève, et je sens le monde basculer. Je suis trop faible et ma tête tourne, m'assourdit tel un tambour à la peau tendus à l'extrême, où milles battes en argent le chevauchent dans une danse endiablée.

Mon visage reçoit une nuée de sable fin, et me frappe dans une douce violence. Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur un décors désertique et rougeoyant. Un paysage digne de la fin du monde, où le soleil brûle ma peau suintante de sang et de crasse, et qui me contemple avec ironie. Rien hormis le néant, tel mon esprit vide, un retour de sentiment intime qui me laisse perplexe. Des montagnes nues, aux hauteurs peu enviables côtoient des plaines de cailloux rouge, de poussières et de sables ocres. Une route s'étant à l'infini sur ma gauche. Route longue et sinueuse. Sans fin...

Et un panneau en face de moi, usé, d'où serpente des lignes décousus qui arrachent le papier fin. Immense pub dans ce paysage éclatant et brûlant, note d'ironie ultime sur mon sort. Cette fille est habillée avec une vulgarité affligeant, laissant percevoir sa peau bronzée, brillante sous sa chevelure blonde, trop blonde. Elle tient avec sensualité une canette, sur laquelle, une fine buée froide la recouvre, et d'où des gouttelettes d'eau glacée s'écoulent pour finir sur sa peau nue. Sa bouche brillante de rouge est entrouverte, attendant avec volupté cette boisson rafraichissante, désir inassouvis dans ce désert. Quelle belle plaisanterie au milieu de ces rochers et de ce sable rouge qui tournoie et heurte ma peau malmenée.

Je soulève ma carcasse dans un gémissement, et je remarque enfin que je tiens quelque chose à ma main, un bâton de bois, long et sinueux. Il s'adapte parfaitement à mes doigts grâce à l'une de ses extrémités. Son bois est lisse, recouvert d'une sorte de vernis terne. Je suis tenté de le laisser sur ce sol, mais au dernier moment je le glisse dans ma cape, dans mon immense robe.

Je fronce mes sourcils en observant mes vêtements, ils sont déchirés et recouverts de terre, sang et autre... Le sang de qui ? Du mien sans doute car mon corps douloureux souffre de milles blessures.

Bien que dois-je faire...

…

Je tente de me rappeler de ce que je fais ici mais rien... Mon esprit est vide, un seul mot, un seul souvenir : Harry et un éclair vert.

…

Ok super. Je suis un nouveau né dans un monde inconnu et désertique. Que dois-je faire ? Aucune idée, tout ce que je sais est étrange, fourmillement d'idées décousues, sans queux, ni tête. Et puis le bruit d'un moteur me parvient, vrombissement que j'accueille avec joie dans ce silence étouffant.

Je me retourne et une immense voiture se stoppe devant moi. Je reste stupéfait devant ce bolide vert pétant, avec ses vitres recouvertes de poussière, de la boue sur toute sa carrosserie, sur ses roues noirs à la taille impressionnante. Et une portière s'ouvre, un bruit mat me parvient et un sourire étincelant.

Et je suis éblouit...

Une femme grande et mince me fait face... La même fille ou presque de la pancarte, en plus surnaturel et irréel peut-être... Elle me fixe d'un regard brillant de curiosité, d'un bleu criard. Ses dents trop blanches ressortent sur sa peau halée, presque noir... Sa tenue est minimale et peut-être appropriée pour cet environnement hostile hormis ces bottes marrons à talons vertigineux. Un haut court, qui laisse apercevoir un nombril bien dessiné d'où brille sous les rayons de la boule de feu qui me contemple de dos, une pierre, petit diamant étincelant d'un éclat démoniaquement attirant. Son short en jean est usé et très court, laissant ses jambes interminables à nu.

La fille s'approche de moi, avec un sourire charmeur, sa poitrine tressautant à chacun de ses pas, ses cheveux blonds volants à travers le sable voltigeant sous ce soleil brulant. Et puis sa voix résonne, dans un drôle d'accent que j'ai du mal à comprendre et à m'approprier.

- Que fait un mec dans un état épouvantable dans un coin paumé avec pour seule compagnie des fringues en loques ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je dans une toux grasse et peu élégante.

Elle se mare, rire chantant et agréable à mes oreilles, me donnant un peu d'espoir à travers l'angoisse saisissante que je ressens. Elle s'approche de moi un peu plus et me dévissage de haut en bas.

- Et Monsieur je ne sais pas ce que je fabrique ici doit bien avoir un nom ? me demande-t-elle avec un ton moqueur.

- Harry je crois...

Elle me regarde et me tend une main secourable que je fixe un instant, sans savoir quoi faire. De nouveau elle se met à rire, ses dents brillantes m'obligeant à plisser mes sourcils.

- Tu attends quoi Harry ?

- Mes souvenirs...

- Et bien avant de les retrouver attrape ma main que je t'aide à venir dans ma voiture. Je t'emmène avec moi.

Je la regarde avec curiosité. Elle me fixe, ses yeux bleus perçant me traversent dans une nuée d'oiseaux violents. Et ma question franchie mes lèvres avant que je ne l'a retienne :

- Pourquoi ?

- Ma bonté me tuera, répond-elle avec un sourire contrit. Mais aurais-tu peur d'une jeune femme sans défense ?

Je lui souris et attrape sa main. Elle m'attire à elle et passe son bras autour de ma taille, sa force est impressionnante. Elle me porte presque jusqu'à la porte passager, qu'elle ouvre d'un coup de pied puissant. Dans un grincement de rouille, elle claque contre la carrosserie, et d'un mouvement sec la fille m'assoit avec douceur sur le siège usé.

Quelques secondes après, elle se jette à mes côtés, et je tourne mon visage souffrant vers elle. Elle me fixe déjà de ses prunelles bleus, et dans un rire elle tend son bras vers mes jambes et en tire un sac en cuir marron. Après y avoir farfouillée un moment, elle en sort une plaquette de médicaments qu'elle me tend, accompagné d'une bouteille d'eau. Pendant que j'avale plusieurs cachés, sa voix résonne dans l'habitacle en même temps que le ronronnement du moteur :

- Au fait je m'appelle Béatrice, mais je préfère Bébé.

- Et où sommes-nous Bébé ?

Tandis qu'elle abaisse le levier de vitesse faisant taper le vent à travers les vitres ouvertes, sa cuisse nu tressautant en appuyant sur l'accélérateur, Béatrice me répond d'une voix enjouée, annonciatrice de liberté :

- Je te souhaite la bienvenu dans l'Arizona Harry, sur la route 66 !

Le paysage défile sous mes yeux émerveillés, tandis que mes cheveux voltigent devant mon regard sous le vent brûlant qui assèche mes pupilles.

Et puis je sens une étrange douleur venant de mon front, sourde et intense. Et lorsque je passe ma main dessus je sens une fine cicatrice...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Résumé**** : **Au bord de la route 66, Green se réveille, avec deux souvenirs : un éclair vert et un prénom, Harry. Très vite il s'adapte dans ce monde désertique et devient l'invisible, celui qui se joue de la faucheuse à chaque course et qui gagne quoi qu'il arrive Mais ce motard étincelant déchante quand un homme au regard gris arrive dans son bar, et que derrière l'éclair vert qui habite son cerveau depuis plus d'un an un prénom ce devine...

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter de J. , tout lui appartient, son monde et son univers est une source d'inspiration inépuisable, merci à elle

**Blabla sur la fic**:Et voilà le prologue de cette fic qui comporte pour le moment 8 chapitres, chacun d'environ 11 pages words.

Je rappelle que cette fic est en relation avec la fic _La route 66 : [chronique 1] Tout a un commencement..._qui parle de Lily Evans. Je vous la conseille pour plus de compréhension par rapport à cette fic, et par rapport à certains personnages secondaires. Mais elles peuvent être lu indépendamment l'une de l'autre.

Cette fic va se passer au temps de Harry, et reprend la fin de la bataille finale et la suite. Harry a fais un mauvais choix qui le pousse à détruire d'une nouvelle façon Voldy, enfin il ne pourra le faire qu'une fois ses souvenirs retrouvés... Cette fic sera dure, des scènes glauques et gores y seront glissées, des allusions aux dérivateurs humains tel que l'alcool et la débauche seront aussi présent (mais à petit dose, sans incitation). La mythologie sera là, avec de nombreuses créatures magiques inspiré de différentes religions et le tout à ma manière (vampire, succube, chimère, ange, furie...).

De plus, je préfère vous prévenir maintenant, cette fic sera un slash, sans lemon de prévu, ni de yaoi. Le couple sera rapidement identifiable, dans les prochains chapitres. Mais ce couple ne sera pas mis en avant, ne vous attendez pas à des papouilles et autres joyeusetés, mes protagonistes auront autre chose à faire.

De nouveau, je le répète comme dans ma chronique sur Lily, toutes les réponses à vos questions ne seront pas aborder dans cette fic. Elle sera suivis par une deuxième partie qui se passera elle dans le futur mais je n'en dis pas plus.

**Note sur le chapitre** : Ce chapitre n'est pas une incitation à l'alcool, et n'est certainement pas une apologie sur le sujet.

Ici j'ai placé le contexte. Les motos, le sexe, les dérapages dans l'ivresse, la perdition... Pourtant je ne vais pas rester longtemps ici, dans ce désert aride pour mon récit, mais c'est de là que commence ma fic, et c'est de là que l'intrigue née. Le caractère de Harry est OCC, je sais, et c'est fais exprès. Il a perdu ses souvenirs et j'aime m'imaginer qu'il aurait pu devenir ainsi sans Poudlard.

On a un avant goût ici de ma façon dont le récit va être construit. Pour ce qui on l'habitude de me lire, je ne change pas tellement mes habitudes : récit découpé en évènements. Mélanges d'évènements, de personnages, de lieux... Ce sera plus flagrant dans cette fic car je mélange réellement tout, les évènements se succèdent, beaucoup de personnages secondaires que l'on suit, et aussi des intrigues secondaires. Je me fais plaisir sur ce sujet je l'avoue, parfois ça ne sert à rien d'autre que de m'amuser à torturer des personnages que j'ai créé. Je suis une grande sadique quand j'écris comme vous le remarquerez plus tard.

Cependant, deux personnages seront constamment suivis, et ils seront les éléments clés de cette fic : Harry et SURPRISE. D'autres vont souvent revenir, mais je n'en dis pas plus et j'insiste sur le point : je me suis fais plaisir à créer des histoires secondaires, des personnages sortis de ma tête, des créatures aux pouvoirs étranges. J'ai développé le monde de Rowling à ma sauce.

**Rating** : M, Ne convient pas aux enfants et adolescents de moins de 16 ans. Violence suggérée, langage susceptible de choquer, scènes de sexe non explicites.

**Temps de parution** : Seulement ce prologue et le chapitre un sont corrigés, mais j'en ai plusieurs en avance... donc il va falloir être patient !

**Petit merci** : Tout d'abord je dois remercier ma correctrice, ma béta, qui est devenue une vraie amie à travers mes fictions. Ce n'est autre que Mary, ma petite souris.

**Note diverse** : je vous évite un long monologue sur moi, mes aspirations, ma vie... Vous vous en foutez complètement et moi aussi. Je veux juste signaler que je publie enfin ce travail qui me tient très à coeur, donc merci de ne rien copier, de ne rien vous approprier sans mon autorisation. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques, remarques, n'hésitez pas à me balancer mes quatre vérités si elles sont justifiées, je suis ouverte à la critique pour m'améliorer et non pour me descendre.

•

•

Et je vous souhaite une _bonne lecture_ !

•

**Chapitre1**

•

_**« Le tuer ? Je ne referais pas cette stupide erreur... Le rendre aveugle et nu sera pire que tout. Il deviendra une âme souffrante aux maux oubliés, sans souvenir autre que cet éclair vert et son prénom maudit... »**_

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

**Fidneward, Arizona. Un an et quatre mois plus tard...**

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

Je relève d'un geste calme une longue mèche de cheveux qui tombe devant mes yeux et qui obstrue ma vue. Je tente de la raccrocher à mon catogan mais le vent sifflant m'en empêche. Mes chaussures de motard frappent le sol et font voler des grains de sable dans mon sillage, silhouette inconnue dans un tourbillon de fumée épaisse.

Je raffermis ma prise sur mon casque et m'avance d'une démarche féline et robuste, dans un silence étouffant. Un homme me croise et me jette un regard mauvais auquel je réponds d'un haussement de sourcils amusé. Ma veste en cuir noir vole dans un bruissement de tissus, frappant mon torse de son revers et de ses chaînes en métal. Par habitude, je fripe entre mes doigts ma boucle d'oreille, qui pendouille à mon lobe gauche. Pauvre crochet de serpent, d'une pâleur inquiétante, entouré d'un argent ouvragé, et qui m'a pourtant coûté une petite fortune.

J'arrive enfin à ma destination, et finit par m'avancer devant cette porte qui me fait face. Elle appartient à un vieux pub à l'apparence miteuse. Il se trouve sur la route 66, dans un de ces nombreux petits villages qui accueillent les voyageurs avec des bars et des hôtels tombant en ruines. Je tire doucement une longue bouffée sur ma cigarette qui finit par se consumer entre mes doigts dans une douce chaleur. Je la jette et l'écrase avec mon talon.

Je pousse enfin cette porte dans un crissement, troublant le calme qui m'entoure. Dès que je franchis le seuil tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Je ne réponds que par un sourire hautain et mauvais et m'avance vers le bar recouvert d'une bonne couche d'alcool et de crasse accumulée durant les années de service. Et derrière se trouve un jeune homme magnifique, il me fait un sourire étincelant.

Il est grand et baraqué. Sa musculature saillante apparaît sous son tee-shirt beige moulant. Sa peau noire n'en ressort qu'avec plus de force, et son regard transperçant est rieur. Ses pupilles d'un noir parsemé d'ocre me fixent avec attachement. Aujourd'hui il a attaché avec un ruban noir sa tignasse de jais, qui lui tombe habituellement jusqu'en bas du dos. Une magnifique chevelure interminable, brillante et lisse qui aime se sentir caressée et désirée. Sur une de ses oreilles de nombreuses boucles d'oreille se font la guerre dans un miroitement étincelant, et un anneau à son arcade sourcilière renforce ce regard inquiétant et lumineux. Il attrape le torchon qui pend sur son épaule ainsi qu'un verre encore humide malgré la chaleur, qu'il entreprend de sécher d'un geste précis et dynamique. Sa voix chantante finit par s'élever, tandis que les clients finissent par m'oublier et reprennent leurs discussions.

- Green te voilà enfin ! Bébé est furieuse, elle va être en retard !

Je me marre et m'avance, jetant ma veste sur le porte-manteau qui est suspendu près du bar. Sans un mot je m'approche du jeune homme et lui serre la main avec force. Mon casque échoue sur l'étagère qui lui appartient, et je prends le torchon de ses mains afin de continuer sa tâche.

- Désolé Blaise, j'ai été retenu par la course.

- Tu as gagné ? me demande-t-il avec un sourire.

- À ton avis ?

Je sors de la poche de mon jean usé une liasse de billets verts, et il se marre dans sa barbe de trois jours. Sans rien ajouter je reprends ma besogne avant d'être coupé par l'arrivée fracassante de Bébé, la porte de la cuisine claquant dans son sillage.

- Putain Green ! Tu fais chier je te le dis moi ! hurle-t-elle avec un accent peu compréhensible. J'ai rendez-vous dans dix minutes avec le toubib et toi tu fais ton...

- J'ai gagné Bébé alors arrête de faire ta chieuse.

Elle me sert une de ses nombreuses grimaces et s'avance à mon encontre en me tendant une main autoritaire, et avec un rire je lui tends vingt dollars comme promis. Elle se retourne, attrape sa veste en jean suspendue à côté de la mienne et part d'une démarche trépidante.

Sa paire de santiags marron disparaît du seuil, ainsi que sa silhouette parfaite mise en valeur par un minima de vêtements.

Ça fait maintenant un an et quatre mois, jour pour jour, que je suis né, ou du moins que je me suis réveillé, dans une tenue étrange, un bâton à la main le long de la route 66, sans rien me souvenir à part mon prénom Harry et un éclair vert qui hante mes nuits. Ce prénom m'étant insupportable, je me fais appeler Green, ou Greeny, mon nouveau nom de famille. Pourquoi un surnom ? La cause se nomme Bébé qui l'a trouvé en plongeant ses prunelles turquoise dans les miennes, d'un émeraude brillant et ombrageux. Depuis le jour où elle m'a trouvé seul, sans souvenir, je ne l'ai pas quittée et je vis avec elle et son demi-frère Blaise.

Ils tiennent ce bar, depuis la mort de leur mère il y a environ trois ans, ils ont acheté ce truc miteux avec l'héritage gagné. Je n'ai jamais compris comment ils avaient pu atterrir ici. Ils font un boulot de merde, avec des gens limites crasseux, et souvent trop saouls pour se rendre compte qu'ils sont ici, alors qu'ils auraient pu faire bien autre chose. Déjà, l'un comme l'autre, ils sont d'une beauté idéale et à damner un saint, sans compter qu'ils ont assez d'intelligence pour faire n'importe quoi de leurs cervelles. Mais non ils ont racheté ce bar-resto dansant, « Le Papillon Bleu », et je travaille avec eux comme teneur de bar.

Là, vous vous demandez à quoi se résume mon boulot. Et bien déjà je ne sers pas les clients, et je ne m'en occupe pas. Pourquoi ? Car je suis impoli, ma conversation se résume à : « Bonjour l'horrible » et « Au revoir la vilaine », et que forcément ça refroidit légèrement l'ambiance. Donc d'un commun accord mon travail se résume à rester en cuisine et derrière le bar, ranger, nettoyer et préparer les commandes. Ni plus ni moins, ce qui m'arrange largement vu le manque de politesse et de courtoisie dont je fais preuve envers les individus impotents et stupides.

D'un geste automatique je range les verres propres sur une étagère poussiéreuse, et cela non par manque de ménage mais à cause du désert qui nous entoure. Je sens mon jean frotter contre le comptoir, et mes billets laissent entendre un bruissement de papier plaisant. Je repense à la course de ce matin, et ça en a été tellement jouissif que j'en ai encore des frissons.

Allez savoir pourquoi, mais un mois après mon « réveil » je suis tombé raide dingue de la plus belle plante que je n'ai jamais vue. Elle était juste sublime, mais tellement en friche que j'avais sentis mon cœur se briser. Là, à l'arrière du bar de Bébé et de Blaise, une moto de 1983, rouillée à la moelle, mais gardant les vestiges d'une ancienne couleur d'origine, vibrant encore avec ardeur. J'avais tout de suite voulu la retaper, et elle était devenue mon trésor. Un trésor que je garde précieusement dans mon garage et que je ne sors que pour rouler le long de la 66 en direction des grandes villes.

Il y a un an et deux mois, j'ai fait ma première chevauchée à bord de cette beauté rouge, et ça reste un de mes souvenirs les plus grisants. Pour la première fois depuis mon « réveil », j'avais eu l'impression de renaître, d'être à ma place. Je devais être un fana de grandes sensations avant ma nouvelle vie, car quand le vent s'était mis à voler autour de moi, que la vitesse avait augmenté au point que le moteur avait chauffé dans un râle de fumée, j'avais pris le plus grand pied de toute ma courte vie. Un vrai délice. Cette impression d'intense liberté, ce sentiment de voler sur cette route infinie, comme dans un ciel dépourvu du moindre obstacle, j'avais ressenti tout ça dès que ce bolide avait commencé à rouler et à accélérer sous la pointe de mes pieds tremblant de plaisir.

Et du coup, il y a un an précisément, j'ai acheté une nouvelle moto, faite pour les compétitions, que j'ai rafistolée avec l'aide de Blaise. Et c'est là que j'ai commencé les courses.

Ces incroyables courses à bord de ma moto qui me font prendre un peu plus mon pied à chaque fois.

La route 66 appartient aux fous du volant : motards, chauffeurs de bolides trafiqués ou encore conducteurs de poids lourds. Tous mènent une guerre sans merci dans des courses plus folles les unes que les autres. Chaque semaine il y a un mort dans ces courses contre la vie elle-même, une rage folle entre dingues d'adrénaline comme moi, de fous qui cherchent à affronter la mort dans un instant de folie douce. Oui la route 66 est le domaine de la faucheuse qui chaque semaine laisse sa faux établir son œuvre macabre. Mais moi je la devance toujours. Je suis quoi qu'il arrive le premier sur mon étalon rutilant et vert. Un vert pétant, étincelant qui la nargue à chaque fois. Et moi, dessus, la chevauchant avec grasse et sensualité, mon casque souvent sur le bord de la route, mes cheveux longs volant dans le ciel bleu.

En seulement quelques mois de course, mon nom, Green, a été connu de tous ces fous du volant. L'étincelant sur monture verte, c'est moi, l'invisible, qui, course après course, gagne.

- Hé Greeny ! Tu pourrais répondre !

Je laisse avec mauvaise grâce mes pensées pour me tourner vers Blaise qui me fixe avec agacement. Il ne supporte pas quand je rêvasse, ce qui m'arrive à mon grand dam constamment. Avec une moue vexée il reprend :

- Je disais que demain tu devras tenir le bar seul en début d'après-midi...

- Quoi ?

- Bon April s'est proposée de te donner un coup de...

- Hors de question.

- Alors évite de râler alors que tu as le moyen de faire...

- Je crois que j'ai compris chéri.

Il se retourne et part servir un client la mine ennuyé. Enfin il aurait pu se douter de ma réaction, je vais devoir faire un sourire hypocrite, et éviter toute parole compromettante pour servir les clients pendant de longues et interminables heures. De plus il savait pertinemment que je refuserais l'aide d'April. Pourquoi ? Car cette pimbêche me court après depuis qu'elle a croisé mon regard et à sa grande déception, je ne suis pas attiré par les filles sans cervelle. Comprenez moi bien, je ne suis pas vraiment beau avec mes grands yeux, mes cheveux noirs et sans ordre, ma carrure fine et pas assez masculine, mon nez fin et légèrement retroussé, mais allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai un succès fou. On me dit charmant, avec mon côté androgyne et mauvais garçon, avec mon regard mystérieux et émeraude, avec mes bijoux et mon casque sous le bras. Alors je me retrouve avec une cour de prétendantes gloussantes, niaises, stupides et sans conversation en prime. Je pourrais en profiter, et les utiliser comme bon me semble mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Et malheureusement pour moi, April est la première sur ma liste des filles encombrantes et collantes. Dès qu'elle peut elle me croise, j'ai même l'impression qu'elle me poursuit, car elle vient au bar quand j'y suis, aux courses pour me soutenir, aux bars quand je sors... À chaque fois elle s'approche de moi et use de tous ses charmes, et c'est très usant.

Pas mal de mecs me demandent pourquoi je ne profite pas de cette beauté, car oh oui elle est sublime. Elle est brune, les pommettes recouvertes de petites taches légères et charmantes. Son corps est absolument parfait, sans la moindre chose de travers, que ce soit ses jambes interminables et fines, ses fesses rebondies, sa poitrine voluptueuse, ses hanches bien dessinées, ou sa bouche charnue à souhait. Mais derrière son visage angélique et digne d'un mannequin son regard est vide. Elle a certes de magnifiques yeux en amande, d'un vert clair limpide, presque gris, mais quand j'y plonge mon regard je n'y lis absolument rien. Le néant total, un fade insupportable, s'y cachent, et l'ennui qui me saisit à chaque fois m'empêche de faire le moindre pas vers elle. Le yeux sont le miroir de l'âme et cette vérité dicte mes relations. Je suis peu entouré depuis mon réveil, car peu de personnes possèdent cette flamme de vie brillante dans le regard. Cette étincelle dans celui de Blaise ou Bébé, qui me donne envie de discuter et de m'accrocher à eux.

Sans rien ajouter devant le mutisme contrit de mon ami, je continue son travail, et je prépare silencieusement les breuvages alcoolisés.

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

_**« Où est-il passé Lestrange ? Où est-il ? Cherche le et retrouve le moi ! Tu seras chargée de me le rapporter intact ! Et élimine ceux qui se trouvent sur ta route !»**_

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

Je sens le vent claquer contre moi, tel un fouet violent et libérateur. Mes cheveux voltigent, loin de l'emprisonnement de mon catogan. Sans mon casque, laissé sur l'étagère du Papillon Bleu, une impression de danger étrange qui me traverse en une multitude de frissons.

Le soleil se couche sur ma gauche, donnant un inquiétant paysage de fin du monde dans ce désert ardent de chaleur. Cette grande bulle de lumière est engloutie par une montagne aux formes indéfinissables, ses ultimes rayons frappant la route qui se déverse à mes pieds. Je me sens voler, libre, seul au monde, comme si tout m'appartenait.

Ma moto, ma monture de feu, s'élance dans cette nuit prochaine, voltigeant sur le sol à toute allure. Dans un sursaut de folie, j'appuie mon pied sur l'accélérateur, et son moteur hurle de bonheur, rutilant et fumant, sa trace vibrant dans l'air après son passage. J'accélère encore et encore, faisant péter le compteur de vitesse. Tout autour de moi le monde devient un film à grande vitesse, où seule une impression de sécheresse transperce mon esprit. Mais je continue, mon regard émeraude accrochant ces bribes d'informations. Je m'élance à toute vitesse dans ce tourbillon rouge et ocre, sans me soucier de la vitesse trop affolante, de ce danger au-dessus de ma tête. La faucheuse ne sera jamais assez rapide pour me stopper.

Les minutes me paraissent des secondes, des secondes de pure ivresse, d'une jouissance impalpable. Je sens les lentilles fripant sur mes pupilles, et brûlant mon regard, faisant apparaître des larmes étincelantes au bord de mes yeux. Mais je m'en contrefiche et continue sur ma lancée, poussant un cri de rage et de joie. Ce sentiment de puissance me fait perdre la tête, m'emmenant au septième ciel, mon corps parcouru d'un doux frisson d'extase. Aucune femme n'a jamais pu me faire prendre un tel pied. Celui qui vous fait perdre pied, celui qui vous fait tout oublier, votre nom, votre identité. Ce même abandon que j'ai ressenti le jour de ma naissance. Non rien n'est aussi puissant que cette chevauchée sur cette route infinie, lancé dans une folle vitesse.

Et puis je reviens sur terre en apercevant les lumières en face de moi : Léon City me fait face dans l'obscurité grandissante de la nuit. Ville plus grande, plus puissante que ce village miteux, Fidneward, dans lequel je vis. Ville construite à la sueur du front de centaines d'hommes, faisant surgir des profondeurs du désert des maisons, et des vitrines brillantes. Bien plus petite que Las Vegas, mais bien plus grande que Fidneward, elle brille déjà de tous ses feux telle un phare pour les voyageurs perdus sur la 66. Mais cette dernière est presque déserte à l'heure qu'il est, me laissant le pouvoir de cette vitesse. J'arrive enfin aux portes de la ville, et franchis le panneau avec un sourire. Je parcours les rues rectilignes qui me font face, parfait échiquier fait de maisons en friches, dans une nature volage qui attend de reprendre possession de ce déluge de rues longilignes.

Je continue dans ma lancée avant d'apercevoir ma destination. Et je freine, faisant basculer ma moto de feu dans un raclement de pneus atrocement crispant. La poussière vole autour de moi dans un tourbillonnement âcre, faisant revenir dans mon esprit le jour de ma naissance. Mon souffle est coupé, et mes poumons se chargent de ce sable au goût pesant. Une douce toux s'élève de ma tendre gorge, et ma clavicule tressaute dans un dernier sursaut. Je descends la cale en acier brillant pour stabiliser ma bécane d'un mouvement sec du pied, et puis sans aucune hésitation je fais passer ma jambe au-dessus de ma selle et frappe le sol poussiéreux dans une douce volée brumeuse. La lune commence à apparaître dans les ultimes rayons de soleil, et moi, Prince de la Route 66, je m'élance vers un immense bâtiment, sur lequel sont accrochées d'immenses lettres de néons, brillant de mille feux. Les mots Kiss Black m'éblouissent, hormis ce A clignotant dans ses derniers sursauts de vie, et je m'avance vers elles, tel un papillon de nuit, petit insecte hypnotisé.

Je finis par arriver à la hauteur du bar, et me retrouve face à un immense mec au visage hideux et grotesque. Il me fait face dans toute sa splendeur et son horreur, ses épaules larges dévoilent une musculature de vieux boxeur et son visage recouvert de cicatrices et au nez étrangement de travers me fait comme toujours frissonner d'horreur. Quand il m'aperçoit, même si je me demande comment il y arrive derrière ses épais sourcils bruns et ses joues rouges et hautes, cette armoire bestiale tente une sorte de sourire qui me donne plus envie de partir en courant qu'autre chose. Mais je retiens la grimace de dégoût qui veut à tout prix prendre le dessus sur mon sourire poli et charmeur. Il me tend une main que j'attrape avec une certaine réticence, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il va se passer dans moins de deux secondes. En effet, dès que les épais doigts de cet homme monstrueusement grand se referment sur ma poigne légère, il me tire vers lui afin de me prodiguer une sorte d'accolade qui aurait pu être charmante si je ne sentais pas mes os craquer et mon souffle se couper dans ma gorge.

Sa voix finit par s'élever dans un sorte de grognement peu compréhensible et je lui offre un visage amical et amusé.

- Grrreen ! Comment tu vas l'vieux ? C'la fait un bail que j'té pas vu ici !

- Et bien je me porte comme un charme Berny, et puis ça fait seulement dix jours que je ne suis pas venu.

- J'sé bien Grrreen, carrrr chacune de tes visites est un sacrré boxon ! Le Prrrince vert qui débarrrque et...

- Et oui je suis célèbre, ne puis-je m'empêcher de répondre recevant le rire guttural de Berny.

- J'té vu c'matin à la course, t'es toujours aussi doué.

- Je sais Berny, et c'est en partie grâce à une bête hideuse et repoussante.

Après ces amabilités ô combien intéressantes, il finit par me laisser entrer dans l'antre du Kiss Black dans une dernière accolade.

Sur la route 66, ce bar est devenu un mythe, que ce soit grâce à ses concerts et sa clientèle ou grâce au videur qui se tient chaque soir posté devant depuis plus de vingt ans.

La vie entière de Berny n'est qu'une légende racontée de bouche à oreille. Ce videur a été une des plus grandes vedettes de boxe des USA dans les années 70, il a enchaîné victoires et prix prestigieux. On dit que ce boxeur est même sorti avec les plus belles femmes du pays. Malgré sa gloire et sa richesse, le boxeur est cependant toujours revenu ici sur la route 66, avec une moto ou une bagnole, car il y est né, et a commencé sa carrière dans ces bars aujourd'hui devenus miteux. Et puis un jour, il a reçu le coup de trop lors d'un match et a perdu une grande partie de ses capacités mentales. Il est revenu ici, et a écumé les bars, se faisant une réputation de brute épaisse sans cervelle. Il a enchaîné bastons et cuites, nuit après nuit, jusqu'à ce que Bill Willy le prenne sous son aile et il est ainsi devenu le garde du corps du plus grand gangster de Los Angeles. Et puis, Billy Willy, se faisant tout de même vieux, a légué son royaume à son fils, est parti accompagné de Berny sur la 66 et a acheté ce bar qui était à l'époque plus une ruine que ce splendide établissement. Et quand il est mort sept ans plus tard, il le donna à son barman Francis Bétalis, qui en reprit la succession avec brio, et qui a gardé la même équipe, dont ce vieux Berny, devenu aujourd'hui une légende vivante. Berny qui a tout de suite vu en moi un ami, et non pas ce gars au caractère brutal et distant qui faisait garder à distance n'importe qui. Bon je pense sincèrement que son manque de jugeote y est aussi pour quelque chose.

Berny et moi, on s'est rencontrés durant l'une de mes premières courses, et c'est lui qui m'a aidé à m'améliorer malgré une première réticence face à cette bête humaine. Le pauvre vieux est incapable de trouver une moto capable de supporter sa carrure hormis les immenses bolides, les Harley Davidson, et il ne peut participer aux courses que sur le bord de la route. Mais malgré son peu de cervelle, ce bougre est capable de retenir n'importe quoi par rapport aux deux ou quatre roues, comme si son esprit avait seulement conservé cela de son ancienne vie. Et il a tout de suite vu en moi quelqu'un de doué, c'est pourquoi il m'a tout appris des courses en seulement un mois ce qui m'a permis de remporter la victoire à bord de mon bolide vert.

Je rentre enfin dans le bar, et aspire de tous mes poumons la fumée déjà épaisse entre ses murs. Des murmures me parviennent, tandis que je m'approche du comptoir derrière lequel se tient le petit Mike, qui me sert avec timidité ma commande. Sans un mot j'attrape ma vodka pure, et me dirige vers une table au fond du bar. À cette heure-ci, la salle de danse est encore fermée, donc je vais boire jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide enfin d'ouvrir son antre. Sans un mot, je jette ma veste sur une des deux chaises de ma future compagne de soirée, et m'avachis sur sa jumelle en bois foncé. Et puis, retroussant ma chemise en lin, j'attrape d'un regard vague mon paquet de clopes dans mon jean. Je tends ma main vers ma veste, afin d'y attraper mon briquet à huile, et allume une cigarette tout en tirant une grande bouffée. Je sens la fumée traverser ma bouche et ma gorge, pour finir dans mes poumons dans une douceur âcre et plaisante. Je la retiens en pinçant mes joues avant de la libérer dans un souffle lent entourant mon visage d'un nuage grisâtre. Je laisse le temps filer jusqu'à sa comsumation complète et rapide grâce à mes puissantes inspirations. Quand je sens enfin la chaleur atteindre mes doigts, je l'écrase sur la table et la jette dans le cendrier en bois qui repose en face de moi, avant que je ne lève mes fesses d'ici il sera rempli de cadavres bruns. J'attrape mon verre rempli de ce liquide si semblable à de l'eau et en bois une légère gorgée. Ce puissant alcool me brûle la gorge, et me donne envie de crachoter. Mais rapidement le liquide m'apporte une certaine plénitude, et je le sens envahir chaque partie de mon corps. Et le temps se met à passer entre ces murs épais en pierres abruptes et ocre. La décoration est luxueuse, et me permet de passer le temps en l'admirant et en découvrant de nouveaux détails. Les murs sont recouverts de vinyles, d'instruments, de posters, de photos vintages et autres antiquités toutes plus accrocheuses les unes que les autres. Dans un coin il y a même une moto, dont la marque est impossible à deviner sous toute la rouille et la crasse qui la recouvrent. Le plafond est lui aussi une marée d'antiquités qui me donnent l'impression d'être en plein rêve tellement elles sont inattendues, car s'y croisent crânes d'animaux, peluches en lambeaux, portraits d'anciens présidents des États-Unis, vêtements usés, peintures vieillottes...

Et puis la soirée défile, et se transforme en lente monotonie. Ma table se jonche de verres vides, sentant des relents d'alcools écœurants, et mon cendrier est recouvert d'un tapis de cigarettes consumées.

Mon esprit ne pense plus, et mes gestes sont désormais automatiques : une gorgée d'alcool brûlante, une bouffée d'une cigarette, le briquet qui s'ouvre et ma main qui se lève pour commander un autre verre.

Depuis des mois je reviens souvent ici, dans ce bar à l'allure de caverne où motards et rockeurs se croisent dans une douce folie et orgie détentrice de vérité. Et moi, le célèbre Prince Green, je me saoule au son de la musique qui s'élève d'énormes baffles cachées dans les hauteurs, comme à chacune de mes visites, en sachant que je me réveillerai au bord de la route le lendemain avec une énorme gueule de bois. Ou avec un peu de chance auprès d'une inconnue endormie dans mes bras que je laisserais dessaouler seule dans ses draps. Mais je m'en contrefiche car ma vie ne vaut vraiment rien. Je n'ai rien hormis mes deux bolides, mes courses et mon boulot miteux dans un bar en ruines et comme seule famille deux personnes qui tentent de me garder la tête droite et me remettent à chaque fois sur le droit chemin quand je m'égare trop dans l'alcool, les soirées, et autres vices pervers et destructeurs. Je ne suis rien depuis ma naissance, hormis un mec qui tente de survivre avec pour mince espoir de retrouver un semblant de souvenir. Moi le mec qui s'appelle Harry et qui n'a retenu de son passé qu'un éclair vert et étincelant, qui surgit dans son esprit dans une terrible migraine quand il tente par tous les moyens de se souvenir.

Je sens le désespoir arriver dans mon esprit, alors j'attrape mon verre et le finis d'une traite en toussant. Je déteste ce goût puissant et destructeur, mais tellement salvateur par sa chaleur accompagnatrice d'un moment d'oubli. Et puis je perçois un mouvement en face de moi, et je finis par relever la tête de mon verre dans un regard brumeux. Et je sens un mal de crâne terrible naître sous un éclair vert dans mon pauvre crâne embué d'alcool. En face de moi se tient une femme d'une vingtaine d'années qui me fixe d'un regard azur. Cette fille me fait ressentir un intense désespoir qui se mélange à une mélancolie et à une terrible tristesse. Mais aussi des sentiments tellement contradictoires que mon corps se tend. Elle fait naître en moi de l'espoir, de l'amour et du désir. Je la veux contre moi, je veux la serrer dans mes bras et pleurer de joie et de désespoir. Pourquoi de tels sentiments envers cette inconnue au regard magnifique ?

Elle finit par me sourire et me tend sa cigarette coincée jusqu'à présent entre ses dents, me révélant une bouche charnue et tentatrice. Ses yeux brillent d'un éclat de vie intense, lumineux et remplis d'une joie enfantine et séductrice. Mon regard tombe sur sa main qui effleure mes doigts quand j'attrape cette cigarette. Je la porte à ma bouche, et j'y aperçois une trace de rouge à lèvres pourpre que je m'empresse d'écraser entre mes propres lèvres. Le goût est sucré, tel une pomme tendre et juteuse. Un frisson me parcourt tandis qu'elle ramène ses doigts dans une interminable chevelure de feu qui ondule légèrement. Une légère frange cache un peu son regard, et des taches rousses ressortent avec une grande force sur sa peau blanchâtre.

Mon regard glisse sur son visage charmant et angélique pour finir sur son fin cou sur lequel tombent avec négligence des mèches de cheveux égarés. Quand j'arrive à la naissance de sa poitrine un intense désir m'envahit. Elle est très bien pourvue dans cette zone, qui se soulève au rythme de ses respirations sous son chemisier noir généreusement déboutonné. Ses bras sont fins, mais recouverts comme son visage d'une multitude de taches qui me donnent l'étrange envie de les effleurer du bout des doigts.

Lorsque j'écrase la cigarette dans le cendrier sa voix s'élève dans un rire faisant naître de doux frissons dans mon pauvre corps devenu impotent sous l'alcool.

- Je me nomme Angélique, et toi ?

Sa voix laisse percevoir à la fois un grand charme, mais aussi une naïveté déconcertante, qui me laisse perplexe quelques secondes.

- Charmant comme prénom, Ange.

Elle rit, se redresse pour mieux se coller au dossier de sa chaise, et me lance un sourire étincelant. Sa beauté me stupéfie et me laisse pantois d'admiration muette.

- Je sais, me répond-elle dans une moue charmante. Et toi ?

- Appelle moi Green.

- Oh ! Alors je me trouve face au célèbre Prince de la route 66 ! Mais pourquoi est-il seul ici et non en charmante compagnie comme le veut la légende ?

- Il ne faut pas faire attention aux « on-dit », dis-je en allumant une autre cigarette et en lui en tendant une qu'elle attrape en rabattant sa chevelure en arrière.

- Donc tu te souviens bien de ton passé et tu n'as pas gagné toutes les courses de la 66 auxquelles tu as participé ?

Elle me demande ça avec un sourire intelligent, en tirant une légère bouffée sur sa clope. Pendant un instant son visage est éclairé d'une lueur rougeâtre, me permettant de mieux admirer ses traits magnifiques.

- Je dois avouer que parfois les racontars ne manquent pas d'une certaine vérité.

Ange rit de nouveau à ma réponse, finissant son verre de bière d'une traite trop masculine. Sous mon regard étonné elle hausse ses épaules.

- Les femme ont bien le droit d'apprécier la bière non ?

- Je n'aime pas du tout ça, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Comme quoi nous sommes deux exceptions vouées à se rencontrer !

- Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ?

- Évidemment ! Le destin est présent chaque jour, et ce soir il m'a poussée à sortir boire pour oublier mon ex alors que je mourais d'envie de m'avachir, un paquet de mouchoirs à la main, devant ma télé, et te voilà toi aussi seul, sur mon chemin et l'alcool aidant je suis venue t'ensevelir de paroles.

- Ta vision des choses est très intéressante Ange.

- Je sais.

Elle finit sa cigarette dans un nuage de fumée qui m'oblige à plisser les yeux pour continuer d'apercevoir son visage. Quand enfin son regard se plonge dans le mien, j'y lis une drôle d'expression, comme celle d'un prédateur.

- Harry puis-je t'inviter à rester à mes côtés pour un moment d'oubli ?

Elle connaît donc mon maudit prénom, mais de sa bouche je n'en suis en rien gêné. Mon esprit ne réfléchit plus vraiment puisque d'habitude je l'aurais regardée de haut sans lui répondre et attendant qu'elle comprenne par elle-même qu'elle doit partir. Enfin avec n'importe quelle fille... Et là sous ce regard brûlant, d'un bleu azur et brillant, je sens toutes mes volontés voler en éclats, tandis que je lui réponds d'un sourire charmeur. J'ai envie de me laisser tenter par cette fille sublime et amusante.

- Pourquoi pas Angélique...

Elle me fait un sourire resplendissant en se relevant d'un bond me faisant sursauter. Elle finit par s'éloigner de ma table sous mon regard ébloui. Son corps est loin d'être parfait, tel que ceux de Bébé ou April.

En effet, ce corps n'est pas svelte et mince, mais pourvu de formes généreuses et agréables qui ondulent sous sa démarche assurée et un peu bancale du fait de l'alcool. Ses hanches sont bien dessinées au-dessus d'un fessier rond et imposant. Ses jambes sont fines comme ses bras. Sa jupe lui arrive au niveau des genoux, et ses chaussures sont des ballerines fines, qui remontent dans un fourmillement de rubans noirs sur ses mollets. Quand elle arrive au bar, elle laisse balancer son bassin sur la gauche, déposant sa main sur sa hanche d'une manière aguicheuse attirant le regard des hommes attablés dans la salle. Et puis elle finit par se retourner pour me glisser un clin d'œil coquin qui me fait rire malgré moi. Les minutes s'écoulent et elle finit par revenir vers moi tandis que je regarde ses hanches se balancer dans une danse voluptueuse et sensuelle. Sa poitrine trop découverte luit sous les néons légers du plafond, et laisse apparaître une lingerie fine et noire.

Dans son dos arrive le petit Mike qui tient un plateau rempli de shooters brillant d'un léger vert luisant. Ange se jette sur sa chaise tandis que le barman me tend la note, que je m'empresse de régler dans un rire amusé. Elle ne manque pas de culot.

Quand Mike repart avec un bon pourboire je me retourne vers la jeune femme qui s'est empressée d'aligner les petits verres en deux rangées distinctes.

- On en a dix chacun Harry, ce sont des absinthe-vodka.

- Absinthe ?

- Et oui. Ce qui rend fou, ce qui rend dingue. L'alcool de la pure ivresse et de la folie interdite.

De toute façon je ne suis déjà plus en état de bien réfléchir, et dans un geste commun on attrape le premier qu'on avale cul sec, en jetant nos têtes en arrière. Elle éclate de rire en voyant mes yeux s'agrandir sous la sensation brûlante qui m'envahit. Une étrange sensation de fraîcheur au goût de menthe mélangée à une sensation de forte chaleur envahissante, qui me laisse rougeâtre sous le regard moqueur de ma comparse de mauvaise fortune. Dans une expression de défi elle prend un deuxième shooter, et je fais de même.

Au bout du quatrième verre je ne ressens plus cette envie de happer de l'air en vain et de boire des litres d'eau, non maintenant je les bois avec plaisir et délectation, mon esprit désormais perdu dans un chaos total.

Et puis tout s'enchaîne dans un fourmillement de pensées décousues sans queue ni tête, avec cette Ange tombée du ciel, aussi perdue et folle que moi. Est-ce que pour une fois le destin a décidé de se montrer clément avec moi ?

La musique trépidante qui me tape aux oreilles et fait onduler mon corps dans une danse sensuelle, mouvement de hanche saccadé et lent. Elle, mon ange, contre ma peau, entre mes bras, ses jambes emmêlées aux miennes, en synchronisation complète avec moi. Sa bouche rencontrant mes lèvres dans un baiser sulfureux et doux. Sa langue dans un ballet rapide et pressant. Et le temps qui passe, défile sous notre danse commune et suante. La musique défile dans nos esprits remplis de folie étrange. Et puis sa voix qui me murmure de rester près d'elle, et j'obéis, comme jamais je ne l'ai fait jusqu'à présent. Je la suis sans réfléchir, tenant sa main tel un jeune chiot perdu.

Le froid saisissant du soir me transperce, et nous oblige à marcher vite, tellement vite, que nos pas deviennent des foulées de plus en plus rapides. Et nous rions, rions tellement dans un accord commun et bruyant. Une folie s'empare de nous et nous tournons sur nous-mêmes pour finir par nous écrouler sur le sol sableux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et de nouveau cette bouche au goût de menthe qui s'écrase doucement contre ma peau, et me suçote légèrement le cou dans un rire cristallin.

On se relève en trébuchant, main dans la main, dans une innocence salvatrice et libératrice. Je me sens vivre et respirer comme jamais, et une liberté étrange s'empare de moi. On court, on marche, on rit, on hurle, on chuchote le long des rues de la ville endormie, et on finit devant un bâtiment, immeuble trop immense pour mon esprit embrumé.

Elle m'entraîne dans sa chambre dans un baiser volé, je lui arrache ses vêtements avant de la jeter sur le lit et de la presser contre moi... Et puis tout défile avec force sans que je n'accroche rien d'autres que des souvenirs d'extase et de sensations sauvages... Sa peau pâle tachetée contre la mienne, dans la sueur et la chaleur... Son regard bleu dans le mien alors qu'elle plonge dans le sommeil, son corps nu collé contre le mien dans un enchevêtrement de membres humides...

Et puis un éclair vert me transperce la tête, ma cicatrice me donnant envie de hurler, et me pousse avec violence dans un sommeil cauchemardesque.

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

_Et un seul mot... Une seule pensée... Un seul visage..._

_Une rousse magnifique qui me fixe... Son regard vert dans le mien, son visage souriant et aimant... Ses murmures dans mon cou tendu par le désir... Ses promesses... Celles chuchotées dans une étreinte..._

_- Harry je t'aime tellement... Tu es mon unique espoir d'avenir... À moi, mais aussi au monde... Alors quoi qu'il arrive promets moi de le tuer... _

_Son regard, rempli de tendresse, son corps chaud contre le mien et mon regard plongé dans le sien. Ma voix qui s'élève, douce folie dans un dédale d'amour lumineux..._

_- Je te le jure G... _

_Et puis le néant... Un désert dans la nuit qui me fait face où des corps sont étalés au sol dans une mare de sang et de douleur. Des cris... Des hurlements... Des pleurs et supplications terrifiantes..._

_Et son cri, ton cri..._

_- Harry ! _

_Je me retourne pour voir son regard éteint... Son visage figé dans un sourire soulagé, ultime vestige d'un amour mortel... Son corps entouré d'un halo vert... Corps qui s'écroule inanimé entre mes bras ouverts... Poupée désarticulée dans un tissu doux et encore brûlant de vie..._

_Et le désespoir dans son nom murmuré... Ce nom aimé que je lâche dans une ultime larme..._

_Ce nom oublié..._

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

Je me relève brusquement, une douleur cinglante le long de ma cicatrice à la forme étrange. Ma tête tambourine avec joie dans mon pauvre crâne recouvert d'une chevelure hirsute en ce matin peu glorieux. Je sens mon ventre gargouiller et crier à la mort. Il est révolté du traitement que je lui ai fait subir hier soir... Hier soir...

Je tente de me souvenir mais tout est vraiment embrumé... Et ce rêve, si étrange rêve... Il était d'une lente mélancolie et d'une tristesse perçante, troublé d'un corps mort à la chevelure rousse. Là aussi je me sens trop mal pour me rappeler de quoi que ce soit de réellement distinct et clair.

Je finis par passer ma main sur mon visage, et cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, mes lentilles collées avec fermeté à mes pupilles. Quand enfin des larmes coulent le long de mes joues je pousse un soupir de soulagement et jette un regard à ce qui m'entoure.

Je suis dans une chambre ocre, aux rideaux rouges. Les couleurs sont criardes et abîment mes pauvres yeux, elle est remplie de meubles imposants d'un bois noir. Les murs sont recouverts de tableaux, d'affiches aux couleurs chatoyantes aux mille formes abstraites et peu compréhensibles. Je finis par me frotter une nouvelle fois le visage, en retenant une nausée fort peu agréable.

Mon regard finit par tomber sur le lit, ou du moins sur ma gauche où un corps se discerne sous les draps froissés. Une jambe d'une incroyable pâleur dépasse et tombe nonchalamment sur le bord du lit, dans le vide. Une chevelure rougeoyante et brillante s'étale sur l'oreiller et couvre avec volupté les coussins en soie rouge. Le drap se soulève doucement au rythme d'une lente respiration au silence inouï. Je fixe un instant ce corps, tandis que mes souvenirs se rappellent à moi dans un nuage troublant. Je pousse un soupir en voyant que je suis nu et que mes vêtements sont éparpillés à travers la pièce.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce genre de conneries, et que je me réveille chez une fille, en me souvenant de quasiment rien. Mais là, pour une fois, j'ai envie de voir cette beauté se réveiller, de la voir me regarder de ses yeux remplis de sommeil avec sa bouche rougeâtre et son teint pâle tacheté de taches rousses. D'habitude, la gueule de bois m'oblige à ouvrir les yeux de bonne heure, et me permet ainsi de m'éclipser de la pièce, m'habillant rapidement, et laissant la fille au nom déjà perdu dormir dans un profond sommeil, sans laisser la moindre trace de ma présence.

Mais là, cette fille, au regard étrange, me donne envie d'attendre son réveil. De la regarder se relever le regard perdu, son esprit embrumé par les nimbes encore présentes. Sa chevelure tombant dans une douce cascade autour de son visage. Alors je m'installe un peu plus sur un coussin attendant un réveil qui semble arriver vue la soudaine accélération de sa respiration.

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

_Loin d'ici, un jeune homme encapuchonné monte dans sa voiture flamboyante d'un pas __rapide. Il tient contre lui son bras droit qui semble figé dans une position douloureuse. La voiture démarre, et elle arrive sur la route 66 à toute allure. _

_ Son regard fixé sur la route semble chercher une chose invisible à l'œil nu, tandis que des mèches blondes s'échappent avec folie de sa cape dans une étrange tentative de liberté._

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

Je sursaute quand Ange se soulève brusquement sur son lit. Elle me jette un regard endormi, une trace de coussin sur sa joue droite. Ses cheveux semblent tellement broussailleux qu'elle ressemble plus à un épouvantail en cette heure matinale qu'à la magnifique fille que j'ai rencontrée hier soir.

Elle m'adresse un léger sourire avant d'écarquiller les yeux avec horreur. Avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche dans une douce moquerie, elle jette le drap qui recouvre son corps nu avant de partir en courant me permettant d'assister à un très joli spectacle.

La jeune femme ouvre une porte attenante à sa chambre avec violence, la faisant claquer contre le mur dans un bruit sec et bruyant. J'aperçois de ma place une petite salle de bain éclatante de blancheur.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un ricanement moqueur quand j'entends des bruits de vomissement venant de la petite pièce. D'un geste nonchalant, je tends mon bras pour attraper le paquet de clopes échoué sur la table de chevet. J'en tire une cigarette longue, et la coince entre mes doigts fermement. Je balaye la chambre d'un regard nauséeux avant d'apercevoir mon jean près d'un des pieds du lit. Je soulève ma carcasse dans un gémissement, et l'attrape avant de m'échouer de nouveau dans les draps.

J'attrape mon briquet à huile et le fait cliqueter avec mon pouce faisant naître une longue flamme. Pendant que je tire enfin une bouffée de ma cigarette rougeoyante, un bruit de chasse d'eau me parvient, ainsi que celui d'un lavabo tintant sous le jet d'eau.

Je m'installe confortablement contre les coussins surélevés et attend sagement la jeune femme qui ne se fait pas prier. Elle ressort de la salle, son corps nu recouvert d'un peignoir beige en soie. Elle me fixe un instant, un sourire perçant son visage angélique.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir dans mon lit ce matin Green, me dit-elle d'une voix charmeuse.

- Et bien comme quoi...

- Je dois être la première à qui tu fais l'honneur de rester à ses côtés au réveil...

J'ose un sourcil étonné. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle connaîtrait mon manque de courage, et ma fuite répétitive de chez mes amantes d'une nuit.

- Tu es bien informée mon Ange.

- J'ai mes sources Harry. Alors pourquoi un tel honneur ?

- Je ne sais pas, je réponds en écrasant le reste de ma clope dans le cendrier débordant de cendres. Par curiosité peut-être...

Elle se met à rire, passant une main dans sa chevelure désormais domptée sous des coups récents de brosse. Ange finit par s'avancer vers moi, avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés telle une enfant prise en faute. Elle me fixe de son regard bleuté et pose sa main sur le drap qui emprisonne mon corps, ma jambe frisonne sous la caresse.

- Alors que demande exactement ta curiosité ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle est bien silencieuse ce matin.

- Allons Greeny, insiste-t-elle en faisant glisser ses doigts sur mon torse. Je suis persuadée qu'elle te murmure des choses peu avouables au creux de l'oreille. Reste à savoir si elles sont trop choquantes pour ma pauvre personne.

J'attrape sa main pour l'embrasser d'un effleurement sensuel de mes lèvres, sortant ma langue d'une douce caresse.

- Je préfère laisser ma curiosité muette car elle a la fâcheuse habitude de s'exprimer plutôt à travers mes gestes.

Ange se met à rire de nouveau, remplissant ma cervelle de son rire lumineux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un rayon de soleil trop étincelant.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre j'écrase ma bouche contre la sienne encore figée dans son rire. Mon baiser est d'abord d'une douceur intense, qui caresse tendrement cette bouche pulpeuse et désirable. Et puis, je me mets à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, la suçotant avec ardeur, lui arrachant un léger gémissement. Avant qu'elle ne reprenne son souffle, je glisse doucement ma langue dans cette antre salvatrice qui m'appelle à la tentation depuis le réveil.

Et notre baiser devient langoureux, d'une ardeur indescriptible, au goût agréable de menthe fraîche. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, elle finit par détacher son visage du mien, tenant ma nuque d'une main chaude et chaleureuse.

- J'ai bien envie de voir jusqu'où va ta curiosité Harry, me murmure-t-elle d'une voix suave et remplie de promesse, son regard ancré dans le mien.


End file.
